Une ombre
by Butterflyofevil
Summary: Les pensées de Dawn, à la suite des évènements de la saison 5 et 6, à situer un peu après l’épisode musical…Des démons rôdent et il faut fuir, toujours fuir…


Titre : Une ombre

Résumé : Les pensées de Dawn, à la suite des évènements de la saison 5 et 6, à situer un peu après l'épisode musical…Des démons rôdent et il faut fuir, toujours fuir…

Note : Voilà, je sais que je suis en pleine écriture du « Pouvoir d'un être » mais l'idée de ce one-shot m'est venue à l'esprit pendant le mois d'aout, et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. A la base tirée d'un de mes rêves, ça a légèrement dérivé par la suite…Accompagnée de quelques paroles de la chanson « Comme une ombre » de Saez, je trouvais qu'elle correspond très bien au contexte.

……………………………………………

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Ma tête me brûle. Il fait chaud ici. Et il fait froid. Je ne ressens rien et tout en même temps. Je regarde autour de moi. Ces lumières aveuglantes. Je ne vois rien. Je peux bouger. Et cette déferlante de sons étourdissants devant moi…Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

- Dawn ! Dawn on…

Dawn? Cette fille devant moi…Elle me parait si floue. Je ne l'entend pas. Est-ce qu'elle me parle ? Je vacille un instant. Une éternité ou une fraction de seconde. J'ai la tête embrumée. Tout tourne autour de moi. La lumière s'étend peu à peu…Ah, oui, je suis Dawn. Summers. La clé. Oui je suis la clé. Hiroshima. Toute la puissance nucléaire de ce foutu monde, combinée en 1m68 et cinquante-six kilos. Satan même dans le corps de Jesus. Non je suis Dawn. Je regarde face à moi. Buffy. Grande sœur…Elle crie. Presque. Elle brûle mes tympans. Je ne comprend rien.

- On part tout de suite. Ces choses se rapprochent. Willow tu…

Elle a l'air si forte mais si faible devant moi. Elle ne sourit plus depuis quelques temps. Son visage est blême et vide. Lui, dort toujours dans sa tombe. Il pourrit encore parmis les vers. Comme elle…Elle n'est jamais sorti de son cercueil. Elle ne voulait pas nous sauver. Aucune considération pour l'apocalypse. Willow m'a dit que la mort était son cadeau. Oui, sa délivrance. Celle qui avant la force d'éteindre la tueuse. Elle ne voulait plus de ce monde, elle savait qu'elle irait au ciel. Il n'y a pas d'autre Enfer que cette terre, elle le possède tout au fond d'elle. Spike disait que dans chaque tueuse il y a un désir de mort. Chaque tueuse ne vit que pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi la mort est plus puissante que la vie. Et Buffy n'a pas eu besoin de Spike pour ça. Il a compté avec moi. Les jours depuis son sacrifice. Je croyais qu'elle aussi. Et, maintenant, chaque que je la vois se lever, je vois cette lueur au fond des yeux de ma sœur. Cette lueur de dégoût, pour nous, nous bourreaux qui l'avons ramené à l'Enfer.

Oui, la mort est son cadeau. Son tombeau. Des démons qui lui murmurent à chaque seconde des choses que je n'entend pas. Donne moi ton Hadès Buffy…Je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle a vu un vampire. Je riais. Maman pleurait. Papa hurlait. Je les entendais chuchoter le soir. J'entendais qu'elle était une erreur. Ou une fausse note. Et Buffy est partie. Quand elle est revenue, c'était maman qui riait. Ma grande sœur disparaissait. Tout le monde avait occulté. Mais les yeux de Buffy demeuraient rouges couleur hémoglobine. Et moi j'avais compris. Elle ne parlait plus. J'apercevais du sang sur elle. Je la regardais et elle me fuyait. La tueuse. Elle disait qu'elle devait me protéger. La nuit je voyais des sorcières, des loups-garous, des bêtes rodaient autour de moi, dans le noir de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Ils écoutaient la sœur de la tueuse. La clé qui n'existe pas. Je n'ai rien vu en réalité. Je n'étais rien. Peut-être en train d'ouvrir la porte de deux dimensions. Mon sang ne coule pas. Buffy n'avait pas de petite soeur. Maman n'avait qu'une fille. Je suis toi, Buffy. Je suis ton sang. Je suis ton âme. Je suis la tueuse. Alors me protéger de quoi, Buffy ? Je suis la destruction. Ma création est ma dévastation. Je suis ton ombre. Tes ténèbres. La fin du monde.

-Dawn. Tu restes à l'écart de toute chose apocalyptique que tu verras. Tu as beau être têtue, je suis sure que tu n'as pas envie de finir aux mains d'un démon alors tu…

Si tu savais…Oui Buffy, je suis si loin des démons…Je suis ta petite sœur. Je suis Dawn Summers. Innocente et douce. Ma nature. Je cours dans le bac à sable avec ma sucette à la main. Buffy me fait des tresses. Maman est encore là. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle revient de la galerie. Elle m'a acheté une jolie robe rose avec un joli nœud assorti. Je saute dans ses bras. Elle me sert bien fort et part me préparer mon sandwich préféré, au beurre de cacahuètes. Je monte faire mes devoirs. Buffy rentre de ses cours et rit. On joue à celle qui ira le plus haut sur la balançoire. Buffy gagne. Elle m'offre une glace. Elle va retrouver ses amis et je rentre manger mon sandwich avec maman.

La rue est sombre. Je pousse la porte. Je suis à la maison. Elle est vide. Les lumières sont éteintes. J'entend les bruits des loups-garous et des vampires dehors. Je suis dans le cimetière. Je vois les pierres tombales de Buffy-Anne Summers, et de Joyce Summers. Je hurle. Il n'y a plus de maison. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je hurle. Il pleut. Derrière moi, la tombe de papa. Celle d'Alex. De Willow. De Tara. De Giles…Je tourne sur moi-même. Les vampires sortent de leurs tombeaux. Ils m'obéissent. Non je ne suis pas une petite-fille. Non je ne suis pas Dawn. « Il n'y aucune donnée » « Ca. Y a personne à l'intérieur » « Elle brille. Elle est ici. » Je hurle. Je tombe. Je suis au dessus de la tour. Buffy se jette dans le vide. Je suis dans l'hopital. Maman a les yeux ouverts. Elle ne respire pas. Je suis devant Gloria. Elle me frappe. Je suis elle. Elle est moi. Elle n'est rien sans moi. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Je suis la clé. Je suis un caveau. Je suis l'apocalypse. Je suis la mort. Je hurle. « BUFFY ! »

Elle est là devant moi. Toujours à me parler, dans la boutique de magie. On fuit, toujours. Nous sommes les condamnés. Les morts errants. Fuir. Je reste à l'arrière. Mais je suis démoniaque Buffy…C'est ainsi ma vraie nature. Je suis un monstre de l'enfer. Tu ne pourras pas me protéger des démons. Des anges de l'enfer. Et encore moins de moi-même. Je ne suis pas vraiment vivante. Je suis une ombre qui répand mon propre chaos. Je ne veux pas fuir Buffy. Elle est ténèbres, moi aussi. Elle voudrait porter à nouveau des couettes. Elle veut ma sucette. Elle a été choisi pour tuer. Elle est la mort. Elle doit mourir de l'intérieur. Elle est la tueuse. Son démon la ronge, la pourrissant jusqu'à la moelle. C'est son abîme. Elle ne le veut pas…Le sang, la chair…Ils l'accrochent au vaisseau fantôme. Elle veut fuir…

Je suis ton fardeau Buffy. Pour l'éternité. Je veux ta peine. Je veux ton pouvoir. Je veux ton ombre. Ton cercueil. Ta damnation. Je ne suis pas la tueuse. Je suis un fantôme. Condamné. Je suis un vampire. C'est mon essence, le mal. Absolu, divin. Je suis un dieu. Tout en haut. Je regarde les hommes crever sous mes yeux et je ris. Je suis Dieu. J'aime ces démons. J'aime cette puissance. Buffy est la boîte de Pandore. Elle ne peut ni vivre ni mourir. Elle n'as plus de but. Elle survit…Elle ère…On l'a ramené à l'enfer…Ils lui murmurent de les rejoindre. Et Dawn, le fantôme…laisse-moi les rejoindre. Ils me glacent le sang. Ce frisson ma donné la vie. La clé vit à travers le monde de l'abysse. Je suis la chose apocalyptique, grande sœur…Protège-moi de mon être…

- Dawn tu restes avec Spike. Tu ne bouges pas. Et Spike si tu…

Spike. Il me protègera jusqu'à la mort. Pour Buffy. Il est William le Sanguinaire. Il est le noir. Il est Buffy. Il est moi…Il sait qui je suis. Il voit le tombeau dans lequel je suis déjà. Créature de l'enfer. Il ère. Il n'est ni mort ni vivant. Il est prisonnier. Il m'a appris qui j'étais. Il m'a appris que j'étais comme lui. Il ne peut plus tuer. Mais il en rêve. Il est enfer. Il est son absolution. Il crèvera entre les mains du diable. Tout comme moi. Tout comme Buffy. On ne change pas sa nature. Nous sommes nés pour détruire. Nous sommes nés pour nous détruire. Non ce n'est pas du sang…Pourriture. La vie, la mort, la souffrance, la jouissance, l'enfer, le paradis, Satan, la croix de Jesus, Néron, Buffy, Spike, la clé…Ils croient pouvoir vivre. Ils croient pouvoir ignorer la voix dans leur tête. Elle croit pouvoir fuir…

« Je serai l'accident

Sur le bord de ta route

La larme du poison

Caché entre les gouttes

Le joueur de pipeau

Fait danser les serpents »

La fumée de sa cigarette monte jusqu'à ma gorge. Je tousse. Buffy lui arrache et l'écrase sur le sol. Il sourit. Je regarde Buffy. Elle porte une croix autour de son cou. J'entend Giles qui nous chuchote qu'il n'y a plus qu'à prier. Spike rit. Je regarde le feu qui s'éteint, par terre.

« Je serai le napalm

Qui s'accroche à la peau,

Tourne autour de ton âme

C'est moi le torero

Qui remue dans la plaie,

Je serai le couteau. »

J'essaye d' ignorer. D'occulter ce que je suis. La clé est morte, mais mon chaos est toujours vivant. Il le sait. Il me protège, pour Buffy. Je sais qu'il veut m'emmener en Enfer. Il la haie tout autant qu'il la désire. J'ai entendu sa chanson. Il sait qui elle est. Elle est un vampire. Elle se cache…

« Rien ne sert de t'enfuir,

Je te rattraperai,

Même en haut de ton empire

Nous viendrons te chercher »

Il y a cette chose dehors. Qui nous consume en cendres. Je suis déjà poussière, Buffy…Je suis la pourriture. L'âme d'Hadès qui mène Eurydice. Poussière. Rien n'est blanc ni noir. Rien n'est mort ni vivant. Tu n'as pas compris Buffy, nous sommes ni l'enfer, ni le paradis, tout est gris. Nous sommes le néant. C'était bien trop facile, Buffy. C'était pas si lointain. A ton avis, pourquoi la pierre tombale est-elle grise, Buffy…Pourquoi à ta mort, tes yeux sont-ils ouverts…Pourquoi il n'y a plus de feu…Pourquoi il n'y a plus de sang…Il n'y a qu'un silence…Ton précipice te maintient en vie, ton cœur bat parce qu'il verse ses dernières larmes, tant qu'il le peut encore…Tu sais que tu es ton infini, Buffy…Spike le sait, tu veux encore le fuir, mais quand tu y seras face, tu sauras que tu ne veux plus errer…Dans les ténèbres, dans les caveaux, dans la vie, dans le noir dans le rouge, dans le bleu dans le rose…Juste éteindre le feu. Tu n'as pas ta place. Tu es moi. Je suis toi. Il est nous. Nous errons. Nous sommes le vide. Inclinons-nous…

« Au royaume du sombre

De la thune et des rats

Je serai comme une ombre

A chacun de tes pas

Comme une maladie

Qui frappe et qui s'en va »

Elle aurait voulu que je meurs. Comme eux. Ils voulaient tous que je disparaisse. Je ne suis que Dawn. Un sacrifice. C'est une bombe. C'est un virus. Exterminons-le. Traitons la tumeur. Comme ils ont traité maman. Maman…maman…Ce mot sonne faux à mon oreille. Je suis orpheline. Je l'ai toujours été. Mais elle m'a aimé. Pas suffisamment pour ne pas me quitter. Ils l'ont tué. Les démons, les anges de l'enfer, ils sont resté dans leur tombeau. Mais on lui a dévoré la chair peu à peu. J'ai tant entendu le bruit de cette sirène. Côtoyer ce blanc, ces longs murs. Ce lit froid. Ces mensonges. Tu mourrais dans mes bras, maman…et ils m'ont menti. Ils l'ont tué. Ils m'ont tué. Je l'entendais hurler. Je l'entendais me haïr. Oui, sa tumeur me dévorait. Et elle ne voyait plus sa fille, elle voyait la clé. Et je n'étais pas humaine. Je le savais. Je la haïssais. Elle acceptait de mourir devant moi. Et je la détestais, du plus profond de mon âme. Je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne l'ai jamais été. La nuit, elle était le seul démon qui me faisait peur. Je me cachait la tête sous les oreillers. Je voulais retrouver ma robe rose. Je voulais retourner sur la balançoire. Monter jusqu'au ciel et glisser sur un nuage. Mais elle chuchotait si fort…

« Le beau et la laideur,

Le sang et puis le coeur

Qui ne s'arrête pas.

Je serai avec toi,

Soleil noir d'orage,

De sagesse est la rage,

A chacun de tes pas

Je serai avec toi »

Elle chuchotait que je n'étais pas sa fille. Elle criait qu'elle me haïssait. Que je n'avais pas ma place. Ils me disaient tous qu'elle n'était pas elle. Qu'elle m'aimait. Que sa tumeur l'aveuglait. Je savais à quel point ils me mentaient. Et je les maudissais. Et je m'offrais au diable. C'est mon essence. La substance de mon corps. Celui qui ne m'appartient pas. Parfois je voulais qu'elle meurt. Je sortais de l'hôpital, je regardais la lune monter haut dans le ciel, j'entendais nos pas sur le sol dur, sans aucun autre bruit. J'entendais Buffy. Je la regardais et ces lèvres ne bougeaient pas. J'entendais les voix dans sa tête. Je suis elle. Elle est moi. Je suis son sang. Tueuse…Son âme pleurait. Ces larmes me brûlaient. Elle voulait un tombeau. Elle tremblait. La voix lui disait que maman était peut-être déjà morte. A chaque seconde. Orphelines…Je haïssais maman.

Et un jour, nous étions dans le cimetière à enterrer notre mère. Orphelines…Dawn, tu n'es pas humaine. Tu as tué celle pour qui tu n'étais pas qu'une arme de destruction aux mains d'une déesse. Sa mortification est ton œuvre, diable. Je n'ai jamais été une petite fille, Buffy…Tu m'as haïs autant que je l'ai fais, je le sais. Je suis toi, Buffy…Je suis un cercueil. Le cercueil de ma mère. Celui de ma sœur. Je serais le cercueil du monde. C'est en moi, grande sœur… Tu le redoutes. Mais je suis l'extermination de la terre entière…Je n'ai pas peur…Je voudrais juste pouvoir saigner…Comme toi, Buffy…

- Bon. Spike, gardes Dawn auprès de toi. Willow, Anya et Tara, vous prenez nos affaires et vous vous arrangez pour que personne ne sache qu'on part. Giles et Alex, on va chercher les armes. Vous avez tous compris ? Okay. On y va.

Ils suivent tous Buffy. Elle est si forte…Les démons de l'apocalypse nous suivent. Elle a peur. Ils tremblent tous. Je ne suis plus effrayée. J'ai compris, Buffy…J'ai tué maman. Je t'ai tué. Je suis morte. Je suis presque transparente.

La lumière des réverbères éclaire faiblement la ville. Il n'y a que nous dans les rues. Spike me chuchote que ça sent la peur. Et la mort. J'entend un cri. Buffy se retourne. Quelque chose dans le ciel… Quelque chose qui sort du sol…Quelque chose qui approche, venant du cimetière. Je hurle. J'entend Willow et Tara « Seigneur protégez-nous ». Elle n'a qu'un pieu…J'entend Buffy crier « Protégez Dawn ! » et elle court devant. Plusieurs vampires l'entoure. Ils rient. Un monstre venu du ciel jaillit devant Giles et Alex. Ils tombent au sol. Des hurlements. Je pleure. Un corps tombe au sol. Spike me protège…Il hurle et part combattre avec Buffy. Je suis seule. Je tourne sur moi-même. Des larmes de sang. Ils sont tous à terre. Je cours. Je ne respire plus. Je trébuche. J'entend des rires derrière moi. J'arrive jusqu'à Buffy. Elle rugit « Dawn, non ! » Je ne vois plus Spike. J'entend ces murmures… « Buffy »… « Je t'aime amour »…Il disparaît en poussières. Je m'effondre sur le sol. Je ne peux plus bouger. Ces cris autour de moi. Je suis en enfer. Buffy court jusqu'à moi. Elle me relève et me porte. Nous sommes dans le cimetière. Je ne vois que des tombes autour de moi. J'entend mon cœur battre. Je suis à terre. Plus aucun mouvement. Je suis paralysée. Elle me caresse les cheveux. « Danw je t'aimerai toujours » Elle m'embrasse le front. Elle pleure. Ses larmes se mélanges aux miennes. Les larmes des Summers…Les larmes d'une tueuse. Notre sang…Oui j'ai enfin compris Buffy.

Elle court et je l'entend crier. Je ferme les yeux. Mon corps est mort. Satan, je ne suis que Dawn ! J'entend son souffle…je sais que c'est le dernier…apocalypse, tombeau, hadès, enfer, caveau, damnation…Je suis la clé, je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes la tueuse…La mort est ton cadeau…Je t'ai tué…Les démons s'approchent. J'entend leurs ricanements…Ils ont éteint la tueuse…Mon sang…J'ai enfin compris…Fantômes…J'aperçois le pieu de Buffy sur le sol, près des démons. Ma tête est brûlante. « Elle est moi… » Je pousse un hurlement et court le plus vite possible. Je saisis le pieu mais un vampire m'attrape et me projète contre une pierre tombale. Mon sang coule. Le sang de Buffy…Je ne peux plus bouger. Il se propulse vers moi et m'attrape par le col. Il me regarde dans les yeux et ricane.

« Ton regard apeuré…tu es effrayée, petite fille. Comme l'étais la tueuse. Tu es la clé. Tu es l'apocalypse, tu l'as tué, tu les a tous tué, ange. »

Mes larmes coulent encore. Il lit ma douleur. Il lit mon âme. Il sent mon dernier souffle contre lui. Ils sont tous partis maintenant…A l'amour à la mort…Ils ont quitté mon enfer…La clé est seule. Dawn est seule. Je suis Satan. Je ferme les yeux et attrape le vampire. Je le projète devant moi. J'ai appris avec Buffy…Elle est moi. Je suis elle. Elle…Elle n'a plus de sang. Le mien coule encore…Tout comme mes larmes. Je sers le pieu dans ma main. « Buffy… » Les démons ont envahi notre enfer…Je suis Buffy…Ce monde n'est pas le nôtre…La mort est notre cadeau…Je pose le pieu contre mon cœur. Je m'entend hurler et sent l'objet en bois pénétrer ma chair. La douleur me consume. Je sens mon souffle de plus en plus court. Le sang…la chair…Dans le cri de la nuit, les anges ont été détruit…Je tombe. Il fait de plus en plus noir. Je tremble. Cette douleur est abominable. Je repense à ma sœur. Je regarde le sang qui coule. Sans toi, je ne suis pas. Tu es la tueuse. La mort est ton cadeau. Tu avais tant compris…Le monde est mort, aujourd'hui, un jour de ténèbres…Nous sommes passés…Comme une ombre…

……………………Fin…………………

Voili voili. A priori pas de suite possible, mais j'ai quelques histoires en tête…J'ai fait assez court, à la base c'était pas du tout parti comme ça, mais bon. Je voulais tout reprendre, mais j'ai décidé de laisser tel quel, c'est mieux…Voilà, donnez moi votre avis :)

Fic dédiée à Jess, ma grande sœur à moi, pour être là, et pour cet après-midi…Si tu passes par là, merci…


End file.
